The present invention relates to an electric energy conversion system, comprising a primary module and a secondary module. The primary module includes two input terminals capable of receiving electric current, a primary winding, and a primary capacitor connected to the primary winding and the input terminals. The secondary module includes two output terminals, a secondary winding, and a secondary capacitor connected to the secondary winding and the output terminals. A current can be induced in the secondary winding when the primary winding and the secondary winding are magnetically coupled, the current received between the input terminals flowing through the primary winding.
The invention also relates to a recharging assembly by induction for an electric battery, the assembly comprising a recharging device and an electric vehicle, the electric vehicle including the electric battery. The recharging assembly comprises such an energy conversion system, the recharging device including the primary module, the electric vehicle including the secondary module, the input terminals being able to be connected to an electricity source and the output terminals being able to be connected to the electric battery.
The invention also relates to a method for transmitting data and a method for receiving data within such an induction recharging assembly for an electric battery.
Known from document US 2010/0190436 A1 is an electric energy conversion system and a recharging assembly of the aforementioned type. The primary module is connected to an electric grid, and the secondary module is connected to the electric battery. The electric battery is able to be recharged when the primary winding and the secondary winding are magnetically coupled, for example when the primary module is integrated into the roadway and the electric vehicle including the secondary module is situated above the primary module. Before beginning recharging of the electric battery, it is also necessary to pair the primary module with the secondary module, i.e., to allow the primary module to detect the presence of the secondary module, and conversely to allow the secondary module to detect the presence of the primary module. That pairing is done using two additional wireless communication modules capable of communicating with each other, a first additional module being connected to the primary module and a second additional module being connected to the secondary module.
However, such additional wireless communication modules are expensive and also increase the bulk of such an induction recharging assembly.